The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical connectors and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electrical connection boxes that can be used with voltage regulators or other electrical components. Conventionally known electrical connection boxes are mounted in a vehicle, such as a car or motorcycle, and electrically connected between a battery and vehicle electrical components, such as a lamp and a horn. Electrical connections used to allow wires to be connected to electrical connection boxes are generally made up of male and female connectors. The power loss across these connections is a function of the current flowing through the connector and the connections inherent contact resistance. Giving higher currents, this loss can be significant.